


Shipwrecked

by philosophic_cock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hussie is WAY OOC, M/M, Nook Eating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentabulges, Threesome - F/M/M, and based off the character not the person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophic_cock/pseuds/philosophic_cock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hmmm," Feferi contemplated while Eridan just watched and waited, "Well, there's more than one way to pay a debt...." she looked a Hussie meaningfully.<br/>        Hussie took the hint, his face heating up at the thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes

       The winds howled, the rain pounded, and lightning, momentarily illuminating the roiling sea. The small fishing boat barely managed to crest the monstrous waves, tipping precariously with every swell, threatening to capsize. The sails were ripped in tatters, useless against the dangers of the stormy seas. The lightning flashed again, the sharp crack and ominous roll resounding through the boy's ears, the bright flash illuminated his tanned, broad face and dark black eyes; his clothes were a lost cause, his shirt missing, exposing his rock hard, chiseled abs, and his pants were only half there, the rope holding them up the most substantial part.  
       The hair on his arms suddenly stood up, a shock rippled through the sultry air, the only precursors to the strike of lightning snaking towards the cursed boat. With a loud CRASH and too bright FLASH, the mast cracked and fell, taking the shorn sails down with it, a bright fire chasing away the dark. Soaking up the water, the sail began to drag the mast down with it, the still attached boat tipping. When the next swell arrived, the boat didn't stand a chance. The boat flipped and began to sink, sucking the young sailor down with it, pulling him down to the cold depths below. The sailor struggled, frantically trying to break away and swim to the surface, but it was a losing battle; no human was a match for the suction of sinking jetsam. The world began to dim, the cold, unforgiving sea drawing the life out of him, claiming her due. As his gaze began to fade, a glimpse of color snatched his attention, capturing his gaze. As a form began to emerge from the dim, the sailor finally gave in to his oxygen deprived brain.  
  
        The sailor awoke to clean sheets and a soft bed, colorful ornaments shimmering around the room. The first thing he noticed was his raw throat, the second his missing pants. Grasping the sheets, he pulled them up to his neck, hiding his lean chest and strong arms, heat rising to his face and painting his face and ears bright red. Before he could notice much else, the previously unnoticed door slammed open with a BANG as two creatures strutted through. One, the taller troll who had slammed the door open, was clearly male, with a masculine jawline and wide shoulders. He was adorned with a royal purple cape, scarf, and typical hipster shades; his hair had a purple streak and his fingers positively glowed with gold rings and fine jewels. His face held a scowl and his eyes were dark and menacing behind his shades. The second, significantly smaller troll had a curvaceous figure and soft face, her bright eyes kind and observant. Her 'dress', if you could call it that, was made of brightly colored, semi-sheer cloth, her matching goggles hanging about her neck; while less gaudy than her male counterpart, her presence screamed regality. The poor sailor couldn't help feeling intimidated when faced with so much wealth, wringing the sheets with a death grip he was unlikely to loosen.  
      The female troll smiled sweetly, her whole face crinkling with the effort, "Hi! My name's Feferi and the grouchy faced blowfish next to me is Eridan; we're the ones who saved you! What's your name?"  
       Before the sailor could find it in himself to answer, the "blowfish" named Eridan responded grumpily, "Eh, wwho cares, Fef? It's just another useless landwweller; we should have just let him drown when we had the chance."  
       "Eridan!" Feferi exclaimed, ignoring the sailor's gaping mouth, "There's no need to be rude! Besides, this one's cuuuuuute." Feferi's grin sent a shiver down the sailor's back, her bright, sharp teeth glistening in the faint light. Sliding forward, Feferi slipped into the chair next to the sailor's bed, ignoring Eridan's pout and drawing circles on the sailor's chest with her nail, "So what _is_ your name, cutie?"  
      Attempting to find his voice despite the tingling sensation her touch elicited, his skin prickling and nipples perking, he found himself fighting a boner. The sailor cleared his throat before providing a scratchy, "Uh, my name's Andrew, but everyone just calls me Hussie."  
          "Hussie it is!" Feferi exclaimed, "Now, about your staying here..."  
          "You can't," Eridan interceded, "You're just a landwweller; we have no place for you here. All we have left to discuss is business."  
           Feferi pouted, "You don't have to be so brusque about it! But unfortunately, he's right," she continued, turning back to face Hussie. "You see, we don't work for free. Those gills we gave you? You’re gonna have to pay for them, one way or another, and that's not even mentioning our saving you from that wreck! So you see, you reelly owe us quite a bit."  
           "But I... I don't have anything to pay you with," Hussie answered, looking down at the white sheets covering his body, "I'm a poor sailor, a nobody."  
          "Hmmm," Feferi contemplated while Eridan just watched and waited, "Well, there's more than one way to pay a debt...." she looked a Hussie meaningfully.  
        Hussie took the hint, his face heating up at the thought. "I, I guess I could do that," Hussie stuttered, clearly flustered, his sore throat and aching muscles forgotten.  
       Feferi smiled brightly, "Perfect!" while Eridan simply removed his cape. Hussie gulped as Feferi began to peel away the sheets, revealing Hussie's naked form. Feferi licked her lips before straddling the tanned waist, her skirts hiking up her thighs. A little unsure of what to do, Hussie peeled off the top of her dress, revealing two smooth, grey mounds of flesh. He was about to touch when two heavily adorned grey hands reached around, gripping and massaging her breasts.  Shifting Feferi forward, it didn't take long for Hussie to catch on. Taking her in his mouth, Hussie began to nibble and suck as Eridan rolled her breasts and ravaged her neck. Feferi, always the talkative one, was just as loud in bed, moaning and gasping and bucking into their touch.  
      Eridan soon wanted more, however, sliding back some to begin to stretch Hussie's hole. Hussie, not expecting such contact, initially gasped and shuddered, his back arching off the bed when Eridan finally decided to enter. Reaching up, Hussie blindly grabbed Feferi's breasts tightly, rolling them in his hands as Eridan slammed into his ass and he continued to eat Feferi out.  
      Just when Hussie thought he couldn't take it anymore, an irresistible heat rising in his belly, Eridan pulled out, causing Hussie to gasp and groan his displeasure. Sliding back again, Feferi wasted no time in slipping Hussie's dick into her nook. As Hussie arched to meet her, Eridan moved around to the other side, crawling on top, shoving his purple member into Hussie's face, and demanding him to, "Suck it." Hussie obliged, taking the whole member into his mouth, suppressing the urge to gag. His hips helped pound even deeper into Feferi and his tongue played along Eridan's length.  
    Feferi was the first to come, her body shuddering and her voice reaching new octaves as the orgasm ripped through her body. Hussie followed close behind, ramming his pelvis up with a final thrust, his seed spilling into her. Thinking he was finished, Hussie began to pull away from Eridan, his sweaty body riding through his post-orgasm high.  
     "Not so fast," Eridan growled, pulling Hussie's head back and thrusting, "I'm not finished yet." Realizing his mistake, Hussie redoubled his efforts as Feferi strolled around and began to stroke and claw along Eridan's sides. Throwing his head back, Eridan moaned into their care before finally climaxing, spilling his seed on Hussie's face. Finally finished, Hussie flopped back onto the bed, his chest heaving and his body shuddering. After panting on his back for a few minutes, Hussie glanced at the two waiting trolls. "So, when am I going back?"  
      "When you've paid your debt," Feferi grinned.  
      "Once wwe're satisfied," Eridan added, "And that will take a long, long time."


End file.
